The present invention relates generally to techniques involving implantation of products in bodies, such as products that that include optical components and can be used to obtain information, such as about analytes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,022 describes an implantable optical measurement device or system that has an entry window, an exit window, a reference path between the windows, and a measurement path between the windows. The reference path includes a reference element with known optical characteristics, and the measurement path is in fluid communication with the body fluids of a person. A first optical signal is directed through the person's tissue, the entry window, the reference path, the exit window, and again the person's tissue to an external optical sensor, and a second optical signal is directed through the same tissue, the entry window, the measurement path, the exit window, and again the same tissue to the external optical sensor. The first optical signal can be used to compensate for absorption, scattering, and other optical effects of the tissue on the second optical signal.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for implantable products, including improved techniques for products that include optical components.